Gamer Senpai
Gamer Senpai (a.k.a Shun) Shun-senpai is rarely seen without a game console in hand. Even if he spends all his time with games, he gets good grades. He is part of the 3-A class. Appearance Shun has unruly orange hair and wears purple and black head phones. He wears a very dark grey zip-up hoodie with a purple hood over the regular school uniform. He carries a gaming system that looks like a light grey PSP. Items Once Shun visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the premium beans. Favorite Items * Black Cat * Board Games * Brown Sofa * Buttermilk Cookies * Cauldron * Chips * Chocolate Cookies * Chocolate Cupcakes * Christmas Stockings * Christmas Tree * Corgi * Dango * Egg Basket * Egg Chair * Flower Cart * Flower Garden Box * Frilly Armchair * Gardening Tools * Gothic Table Set * Guitar * Ice Cream Machine * Juice Can * Kite * Kotatsu * Large Rock Formation * Leather Armchair * Lily Pad * Maid Cafe Set * Maneki Neko * Mistletoe * Monkey * Operating Table * PC Station * Pet Dog * Pillow Fort * Plain Blue Table Cloth * Recliner * Reclining Chair * Reindeer * Santa's Chair * Small Robot * Small Wood Bucket * Snowman * Spooky Tree * Stretching mat * Stuffed Bear * Traditional Tea Set * Valentine's Coffee Set * Villain Chair * Watermelon * Watermill * Wheelbarrow * White Day Set Love Letter (Requires 46 visits to obtain) "Thanks for lending me your collection of games! I'll lend you some of mine next time." -Shun-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 115 visits to obtain) Shun-senpai is sitting by himself again. Except today, instead of a game console, he's holding a phone in his hand. You: '"Shun-senpai, you're not playing a game today? '''Shun-senpai: '"I am. I'm playing an otome game, a dating simulation." 'Shun-senpai: '"You wanna help me play?" You pull up a chair and sit right next to him. 'You: '"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing." 'Shun-senpai: '"I'm not. But I need to earn EXP." 'You: '"EXP? For what?" 'Shun-senpai: '"Experience points for the real thing." He puts one of his arms around you and keeps playing the game. 'Shun-senpai: '"I like you, (your name). But I didn't know how to make you fall for me, so I tried to build a strategy through these games. Turns out it's not that easy but I'll try my best. He looks at you and smiles. 'Shun-senpai: '"Love is the hardest game of all. And I must win your heart." Special CGs Birthday Today is Shun-senpai's birthday. The party has not started yet and Shun-senpai, is as usual, on a hand-help gaming console. He doesn't know the ton of surprises that are in store for him. It's time to start. You call everyone's attention. '''You: "It's time to start everyone! First off before the fun begins, let's all sing Shun-senpai Happy Birthday!" You light the candles on Shun-senpai's cake and everyone starts to sing. Shun-senpai blows out the candles. Ren-senpai: "Happy Birthday Shun. Thanks for always having me over to play video games. Your couch at home is a really good place to nap." Ren-senpai: "Hope this year you actually beat my high score in Space Shooty 3 so you can stop bothering me about it." Makoto: "Happy Birthday Shun! Thank you for never getting tired of play Basketball League 2z16 with me all the time!" Makoto: "You're probably the only person I know who loves that game as much as I do! I'm glad I got to know you better because of it!" Shun-senpai: "Thanks guys! Don't forget we have a LAN party later okay?" You: "Alright, it's time to party! We know you're good at video games, Shun-senpai, but how would you fare at party games?" Shun-senpai: "Eh? Party games? Wow! Sounds awesome! Game on! I'm still going to win them all, you'll see!" Shun-senpai's classmates and friends helped you prepare a few party games to try out. You play games like "Musical Chairs" and even "Pin the Tail on the Donkey"! The last game on the list is solely meant for the birthday celebrant. You gesture to the colorful paper mache alpaca hanging in the middle of the cafe! You: "It's time to break open the Piñata!" You blindfold Shun-senpai and give him a bat. You spin him around a few times and set him in the direction of the Piñata." Unbelievably, Shun-senpai walks in a straight line towards the paper mache alpaca and hits it right in the middle. The Piñata breaks open and candy and confetti spill all over the cafe floor. Shun-senpai lifts the blindfold from his eyes. Shun-senpai: "Hehe. GG EZ. Told 'ya I'm good at all games." Shun-senpai: "Thank you so much everyone for planning this party! I can't believe I've had so much fun playing these party games!" Shun-senpai: "I wouldn't be opposed to setting down my consoles now and then to play these kinds of games with everyone. Thank you!" You: "Now that we're done with all these games, I think it's time to eat!" Shun-senpai: "Yeah! Time for my reward for winning all those games! Give me some of that cake!" 1st Story CG (Requires 100 visits to obtain) Shun-senpai asked you out on a date. Being the avid gamer that he is, he decided to meet you at an arcade near the school. When you get to the arcade, you see that Shun-senpai is already waiting for you outside. He's leaning against the arcade wall, playing another one of his game consoles. You: "Shun-senpai! Sorry for making you wait." Shun-senpai: "Ah, (your name). You're here. It was no big deal. I brought my PZP4SD console with me anyway." He smiles at you, takes your hand, and leads you inside the arcade. Shun-senpai: "This was the arcade I often went to growing up. It has a lot of classic games and a good balance of new releases too." You: "Wow! Sounds like a lot of fun, Shun-senpai. I can't wait to try out all the games with you!" Shun-senpai: "Me too. Hmn, how about we make this even more interesting. I'll make you bet. Whoever scores higher in Space Shooty Arcade Lazers VI gets a prize from the loser." You: "Alright! You're on." You each take a video game machine, right across each other. You start playing the game. It is pretty fun, competing against Shun-senpai. The game has ended. It was a close match, but Shun-senpai scored just a point higher than you. Shun-senpai: "Yes!!! I am unbeatable at Space Shooty Arcade Lazers VI!!! I win!!!" You: "Only by a single point! But okay, since I am a good sport, I concede. What prize do you want senpai?" Shun-senpai: "Hmmmn... Maybe I'll tell you about it later!" You see him looking past you. You turn to see a purikura photo machine a few meters away. Shun-senpai: "You wanna try purikura? We should go! It's essential to an arcade gaming experience! Come on!" Shun-senpai leads you by the arm into the purikura machine. He presses a few buttons on the touch-screen and the machine starts to whir. Shun-senpai: "Say cheese!" You both hold up the peace-sign. As the machine counts down, suddenly Shun-senpai leans over to you and plants a gentle kiss on your cheek. The machine takes the photo. You are slightly surprised but you don't find it unpleasant. It kind of a cute gesture. Shun-senpai pulls away from you and smiles. Shun-senpai: "Heehee. I really wanted a photo like that with you. Hope you don't mind." The machine makes a few more whirring sounds and finally prints out your photo. Shun-senpai leans over and takes it. Shun-senpai: "I'll consider this my prize for today's match. Let's have another bet next time, alright?" White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Yo Mc! Hey hey! Thanks so much for the awesome chocolate you gave me. It was really tasty and the designs were cool. So I thought I'd give something pretty cool in return. I hope you remember how much fun we have together every time you wear this. Love you! <3, Shun-senpai Item: Gaming console Others Gamer Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Gamer SFC.png|School Festival Cafe CG imagecccvff.jpeg|Halloween treat CG Super Love Mode Quotes Lovemode shun.png|Normal Outfit Lovemode shun (Yukata).png|Yukata Shun (Christmas Confession).png|Christmas Confession * "I must admit, spending the day with you is as great as spending a day playing video games, if not better! We should go out more" * "Whoa! Did you just beat my high score in my favorite game! Guess I`ve got some serious competition here! I knew you were a keeper!" * "You're amazing, you know that? I'm really glad you're the person that I like. In this game of love, I'm happy you're my Player 2." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata *"All these fireworks remind me that classic 8-bit alien shooting game. Eh? You`ve never played it? Well then let`s play together sometime!" *"Of course I`m good at festival games! You know, for you, I`d catch each and every goldfish in this tank. I`ll win all the prizes for you! *"Street festival games are so much fun. My favorite is the balloon-catching game. Bet i can get more water balloons than you in a minute! Game on! If I win, you`ll go on a date with me this weekend! Hehe." Christmas Confession * "Eh? We've been snowed in? Well, I don't really mind. Staying inside and playing video games with you actually sounds like a great idea to me." * "Oh, oh, oh, a present? Thank you so much! Whoa! It's a collector's edition of 'Oligarchy 4!' I've bene meaning to get this! Let's play this together sometime!" * "A good old snowball fight you say? Alright, game on! This is going to be so much fun! If you team up with me, we'll be sure to win!" Pre-Super Love Mode * "I guess this is like essential otome game mechanics." * "Spending time with you is so much fun!" * "Hey! Wanna play video games with me?" Ultimate Love Mode Confession "What? You like me? YES! YES! I have finally won your heart! Ah! This feeling is more amazing than winning all the games I have ever played combined. I'm glad yu chose me as your player 2. I won't disappoint you. I love you, {your name}. I love you." Category:Boys